<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238114">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thrall [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hiccup Haddock Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is brought to Viggo's home as his new thrall, and Viggo has ideas on how to get him settled in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viggo Grimborn/Heather, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thrall [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took Hiccup a long time to fall asleep that night. He was clean, and fed, and comfortable, the most comfortable he’d been in a long time, and he felt… a little safe even. But he’d never slept beside a person after having sex with them, had never slept with that person’s arms </span>
  <em>
    <span>around </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. He was dressed in a tunic, but Viggo was not, and he could feel the man breathing against him. An hour went by. Two. Viggo was not one to snore in his sleep, thank the gods. Hiccup was finally feeling drowsy enough to sleep. Eyes already closed, he sighed and drifted off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup was woken the next morning by the sound of Viggo walking around the cabin. Curious, he rolled over and opened his eyes. Light rolled in from the porthole. He watched as the man dressed. He didn’t seem to notice that Hiccup was awake and looking. He hadn’t seen him from behind yet, and he realized that he found him attractive from this angle as well. His back was covered in dark hair just like his chest. All too soon, Hiccup’s view was taken from him as he pulled on pants and a tunic. He belted the tunic with a belt of expensive leather. He sat on the bed to put on his socks, now noticing that Hiccup was awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you sleep?” Viggo asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” Hiccup didn’t know how honest he could be with his new master. He ran a hand through his unruly hair - it would have to be combed. “It was difficult falling asleep,” he admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo nodded in understanding. “I usually have such problems, but something about your presence made it easier on me.” He smiled, and it appeared to be a real expression. Hiccup was still as nervous as ever though. “We’ll be arriving soon, but we have time to dine first.” Viggo looked Hiccup over, gave a small smirk. “And you should comb your hair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wi-with… I don’t have a comb.” Hiccup had no possessions. All had been taken from him when he’d been forced into slavery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo stood, went over to a chest, and took out an ornate ivory comb. He handed it to Hiccup. “What’s mine is now yours, for the time being. Of course, I’ll have you provided with everything you need once we get to my home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup blushed, began combing his hair. “Um, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he’d be living with Viggo, but he wondered who else made up his household. Certainly servants or other slaves. Hiccup wouldn’t be alone and without friends, would he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Hiccup combed his hair and breakfast was brought in, Viggo began asking Hiccup questions. Hiccup was stunned that the man had seemed to take a genuine interest in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do at home?” Viggo questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was, uh, k-kind of an inventor,” Hiccup answered. “And I was training to be a blacksmith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo appraised him with his eyebrows raised, as if he was looking for something he hadn’t noticed before. “You don’t have the muscle for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup narrowed his eyes. “Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo raised his hands to ease him. “No, no, you’re right. My apologies.” He leaned forward, as if to say something more secretive. “Now, do you like men or women?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Hiccup answered with a shrug. “Both, maybe. I mean, there was this girl I liked.” He couldn’t meet Viggo in the eyes, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks. He drew imaginary patterns on the table with his finger. “But I think you’re attractive, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, I see. What was this girl’s name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you miss her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup was suddenly struck with hurt, like a hammer had hit him in the chest. He missed Astrid, he missed his friends, he missed his father. Some of them were dead, probably. He didn’t know. He’d been captured early on in the losing battle. Some of them were probably slaves like them. That thought hurt worse. He’d been lucky, but being a slave could be a cruel, grueling thing. He didn’t want that for anyone he loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he got out weakly, unable to voice the enormity he was feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo nodded, steepled his fingers. “Understandable.” He raised an eyebrow. “How did you lose your leg?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was asking questions Hiccup didn’t like, questions that were making him feel too many things, but this was his master, so Hiccup </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found that no words came out, however. His leg was a touchy topic. People knew to avoid it, but Viggo was prying. He wanted to know everything about him, it seemed, while Hiccup knew very little about him in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I ask you a question, I expect an answer.” His tone was a little harsh, the first Hiccup had heard of it on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dragon,” Hiccup got out. “I-it was a dragon. I-it bit me and there was-there was no way to save the leg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo nodded, as if he could possibly understand what it was like to lose part of a limb. Though, he did have those horrific talon marks on his neck, much too close to his throat: so he did understand pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have to work on that stutter of yours,” Viggo said, seemingly done with his questions. Hiccup was glad for that, as each one had been deeper than the last. He didn’t want Viggo digging around in his soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo stood. “Now, I’m going to go speak with the captain and see about our landing. Don’t leave these rooms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Viggo.” Hiccup accepted the order. He had no idea what would happen to him if he was caught wandering around the ship. Besides, it wasn’t like he was wearing any pants. It embarrassed him that he’d have to walk around Viggo’s town like this, that the seamstress would no doubt have to measure him naked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo left the room, and Hiccup was alone for the first time in quite a long while. Before Viggo’s presence it had been that of his fellow slaves. It felt strange being alone like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, now that he was alone, Hiccup found that he was panicking. He’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>sold. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d been sold to a man who wanted him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s all his life was going to be now. He didn’t think of what had happened as rape. He’d consented to it, in a way, and he was finding that he liked Viggo, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn’t change the fact that he was now a slave, that he had no purpose in his life but to serve. And that frightened him. What if Viggo asked him to do things he didn’t want to? What if he pushed him too far? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup had schooled himself into composure by the time Viggo returned. He left the door open, held his hand out to Hiccup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come. We’ve arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup stood and tentatively took Viggo’s much bigger hand. The man led him out of his quarters and through the bowels of the ship. They came to the same door and gangplank they had yesterday, and Hiccup was stepping out onto a wooden dock, blinking at the bright sunlight. Seagulls swooped through the air and made their calls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other people began to leave the ship, Viggo’s other slaves and Hunters. Viggo led Hiccup off the docks and into a bustling town. Hiccup stayed close by his side, almost pressing into it, afraid of all these new things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People stared at him. They greeted Viggo, questioned him about the slave on his arm, but he waved away their questions and said he had to get Hiccup to his home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, they came to a quieter part of town, and the buildings here were large. One stood out from the rest though, much bigger. That must be where Viggo lived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The front door was unlocked. It was ornately carved with twirling dragons. They went inside, and were instantly greeted by slaves and servants asking if Viggo required anything. Viggo just smiled and waved them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must warn you,” Viggo said quietly, leaning down to be a little closer to Hiccup, “I live with my brother. He can be… temperamental.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup nodded. He didn’t want to meet Viggo’s brother, but would apparently have to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A big man stepped into the hallway. He was a little taller than Viggo, bald, with a neat mustache. The resemblance, however, was uncanny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” the man asked, folding his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Hiccup,” Viggo said. He gave Hiccup a nudge. “Go on. Say hello.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup gave a shy wave. “H-hello.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man shook his head. “As if you needed another slave. I thought you went to the Northern Markets to get some new leather.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it was acquired,” Viggo said. “Hiccup, this is my brother Ryker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryker stepped closer, looking Hiccup over. “He doesn’t look like much,” he said. “What’s he for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My own business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryker huffed. “Heather’s not going to be too happy about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, she can deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s Heather? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hiccup wondered. Was Viggo married? He hadn’t seen a ring or a bracelet to mark him as such. He looked at Viggo’s hands. His fingers were adorned with rings now, but none of them were a wedding ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have to go get him settled in. We’ll talk about our business later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryker laughed and shook his head, then left. Hiccup decided that he didn’t like him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about him,” Viggo said. He put a hand on the small of Hiccup’s back, began leading him through the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Heather?” Hiccup asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll meet her,” Viggo answered, as if that was some form of an explanation. They went upstairs and into a large bedchamber. Hiccup took it all in. It was more extravagant than the quarters on the ship, the bed larger and covered in thick furs, the floor carpeted with red and gold. A tapestry hung from the wall depicting a battle with a Monstrous Nightmare. There were multiple wardrobes and chests, and a full-length mirror. The windows were shuttered, but Viggo went and opened them, letting in the fresh air and sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This home will be yours,” Viggo said. “This bedchamber, you will share with me.” He went back over to Hiccup. His voice lowered, and there was a hint of lust in his eyes. “And this bed will be ours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, so that’s what Viggo meant by getting him settled in: he was going to fuck him. But with the windows open? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-can we close the windows?” Hiccup asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo laughed. “A little shy, are we?” He came close and took him by the hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t-don’t want anybody to hear.” Hiccup looked away, nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo clicked his tongue, wearing a look of pity. “Oh, sweetheart, you’re very loud, if you haven’t noticed. I’m sure my guard and others heard you last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup blushed furiously. “Wh-what?” He hadn’t realized how loud he was being. But… how couldn’t he be loud about this? Viggo surely knew what he was doing. It had felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Viggo gripped him a little tighter, pulled their hips together. He leaned in to his ear, gave it a kiss. “Besides, I like it when others can hear the things I do. It makes them jealous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had a pleased shiver running up Hiccup’s spine. Maybe… Viggo had a point. He could forget about the open windows and just focus on Viggo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup took the initiative and kissed Viggo on the mouth first. It was a gentle kiss, as Hiccup didn’t quite know what he was doing. Viggo made a pleased sound, ran his hands over his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take my rings off,” Viggo said once he broke the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup nodded, watched Viggo step away and begin removing his rings, putting them on a dresser. That meant he would probably have his fingers inside of Hiccup, and that had blood rushing down to his cock so fast that he almost felt dizzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once that was done, Viggo came back over to him, gently guiding Hiccup towards the bed. They sat, and Viggo put a hand to the back of Hiccup’s neck, pulled him into another kiss. Hiccup hummed against his lips, greatly enjoying it. Viggo’s other hand crept under the tunic and landed on his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to do something new with you.” Viggo was looking him deeply in the eyes, earnestly. “Is that alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo was undoing his belt, then taking off his tunic. There was a bulge in his pants that Hiccup was sure he would get quite familiar with. Viggo freed his cock from his pants, stroked it a little. It wasn’t yet completely hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of oral sex?” Viggo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup blushed, remembering the horrible things the slavers had said. Was Viggo going to fuck him in the throat? That frightened him, especially with Viggo’s size. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he answered tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll direct you as to how it’s done,” Viggo said. “Now bend over. Get yourself comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup did as he was told, getting on his knees on the bed and bending over. His face was near Viggo’s monstrous length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-now what?” Hiccup asked. He took Viggo by the base in one hand, trying to take the initiative. Viggo put his hand in Hiccup’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lick me, kiss me, take me into your mouth,” Viggo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-so you won’t be fucking my throat?” Hiccup asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo laughed. “No, my dear, I won’t. That’s for when you’re more practiced at this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Hiccup didn’t know if that was something that he wanted. But, he would follow Viggo’s orders. He licked along the side of him, and Viggo’s nails dug into his scalp. He very carefully kissed the head, not quite sure what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, your lips look beautiful doing this,” Viggo said in clear pleasure. “I bet they look wonderful spread wide with my cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup wanted to make him feel good, wanted to follow his orders and desires. So, he put his mouth around the head, twirled his tongue around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now suck, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup did just that. He merely tasted like flesh, but so close to him like this, his musk was terribly strong. Hiccup found that he liked it, despite how cloying it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo let out a small moan, pet him on the head. “There’s a good lad. That’s it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup liked the praise, his cock growing harder with it. He almost hoped that Viggo was going to fuck him after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slick me up,” Viggo said. “We won’t be using oil this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That frightened Hiccup, as Viggo had told him that they’d be injured without it, but maybe with enough saliva, it wouldn’t hurt. So, he gathered up his saliva, began bobbing his head over Viggo a little, letting himself drool on his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pump me while you do this,” Viggo ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Hiccup did. It was difficult, multitasking like this, but maybe with enough practice he would get it. He stopped sucking to do that, but then remembered that Viggo wanted him to keep performing oral sex, that he hadn’t told him to stop. So, he tried sucking and pumping him at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful, darling. You’ll get the hang of it. Now, give me a kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup removed his mouth from Viggo’s cock, began kissing all along it. The wet noises it made had him more aroused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Viggo breathed. “Just like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup kissed and licked and sucked Viggo’s cock for quite a long time. That was, until Viggo was laying Hiccup down on the bed on his stomach and positioning himself between his spread legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo pushed up the tunic and took ahold of Hiccup’s ass, began lavishing each cheek with kisses, moving closer and closer to his center with each one. Was he… going to put his mouth there? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answer was yes. Hiccup raised his head and gasped as Viggo’s lips landed at his rim. He kissed him quite passionately there, and pleasure zinged through Hiccup’s nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that feel good?” Viggo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo lapped at him, first delicately, then roughly, and Hiccup moaned. He hadn’t realized something like this could feel good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Viggo stuck his tongue </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Hiccup gripped at the pillows, panting. Oh, this felt wonderful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup gasped and gave a small cry as one of Viggo’s fingers worked its way into him. He worked him with both his finger and his tongue, and Hiccup was moaning and arching into him, pressing his ass against his mouth. His beard rubbed at him in all the places he was sensitive, almost hurting, but not quite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hiccup didn’t know how to express what he was feeling through anything but moaning and cursing. How could one have intelligent thought while they were being pleasured so thoroughly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo pulled away to spit on him, then rubbed the substance around his rim and inside him. He throbbed with pleasure, body tense and quivering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo added a second finger, began pumping them in and out of him. He wasn’t touching his prostate, but this felt good nonetheless. Hiccup was glad he’d taken off his rings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo’s fingers left, and he felt the head of his cock pressing at his slicked up hole. Hiccup tensed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, darling,” Viggo said softly. “You don’t want this to hurt, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, Hiccup didn’t. So, he took a deep breath in and blew it out, commanding his muscles to loosen and relax. It must have been a visible change, because then Viggo began to push into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t hurt as much as it had last night, which Hiccup was glad for. The friction burned pleasantly, and he moaned, tightening his grasp on the pillows. Viggo sighed once he was fully sheathed in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go.” Viggo took ahold of Hiccup’s hips. He began moving, slowly, and Hiccup loved it. He rubbed across his prostate making his cock that was trapped underneath him sizzle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-can people cum from just this?” Hiccup asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but it’s going to take some time to train your body,” Viggo answered, his voice rough with lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup liked the idea of that, of having more sex with Viggo. He was very good at it. His only worry was if Viggo would force it upon him when he didn’t want it. He didn’t voice this concern though. He couldn’t, not as his thrall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo fucked Hiccup slowly, leaving him shaking and clutching the pillows. His strokes were deep and precise and practiced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Viggo…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hiccup didn’t care who heard him anymore, even with the windows open. This was just between him and Viggo, no one else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo put his arms to either side of Hiccup, leaned over him, trapping him with his body. He kissed along his spine as his strokes began to speed up. Hiccup groaned, twisted his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling good?” Viggo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo let out a laugh. “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fucked him harder, pushing his hips down into the furs. Hiccup cried out and moaned with each thrust. Viggo was panting and grunting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup didn’t know how long it went on for. It could have been minutes, or ages, but Viggo throbbed inside of him and released a pleased groan. Hiccup did as well as he felt Viggo fill him with his hot seed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there we go.” Viggo sighed contentedly, pulling out of Hiccup. He lay on his side next to him, brushed some sweaty hair out of his face. “Now, roll over. Show me how you pleasure yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” Viggo wanted Hiccup to masturbate for him? Before Viggo could possibly get angry or remind him that it was an order, he rolled onto his back and hesitantly reached for his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s it,” Viggo encouraged. He was running fingers through his hair. “Show me how you do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though nervous and somewhat embarrassed, Hiccup began pumping himself. Though, he was starting to lose his erection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think of me inside of you,” Viggo whispered into his ear before licking the curve of it. “Filling you, stretching you, positively burning hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup moaned. Okay, so maybe fantasizing about Viggo and what he’d just done would help. Hiccup had liked it when Viggo pleasured him with his mouth. He thought of that, of the way his tongue flicked and rolled inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His erection returned in full, and he was even dripping precum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo ran fingers down Hiccup’s body, reached a hand under the tunic to play with one of his nipples. Hiccup bucked into his own hand at that. His cock twitched when Viggo gave the nipple a sharp tug, making Hiccup cry out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Viggo breathed. “You’re a very good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had Hiccup moaning some more, the pleasure increasing. He liked the praise Viggo gave him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long till Hiccup was reaching his end, cum spilling over his hand and shooting onto his chest. He was gasping, trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, lovely,” Viggo said. He stopped playing with his nipple, instead ran fingers across his chest underneath the tunic. His eyes darkened with something Hiccup couldn’t comprehend. “Oh, how lovely it would be to just take your cock now and have you scream in pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup had a million questions, but when he opened his mouth, he realized he could ask none of them. This was his master. He could do whatever he wanted to him and he would just have to accept it. So, if Viggo wanted to hurt him, he had to let him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, that’s for another time.” Viggo removed his hand, patted him on the chest as if to ease his worries. “I’m going to clean up and go get the seamstress. You stay here and make yourself comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup didn’t leave the bed until after Viggo had cleaned himself with a cloth from the wash basin and had dressed and left. He rose, taking his turn to clean himself. Cum dripped down between his legs. He would have to change his tunic. But… was he allowed to go through Viggo’s clothes? Probably not. No matter. Hiccup would just undress and get under the furs. He had complete privacy here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup began to doze, his orgasm having made him tired. He rolled onto his side, sighed a little bit in his half-sleep. Dreams flitted to awakening, then ceased. They were pleasant dreams, dreams of Viggo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened. Hiccup couldn’t wake up all the way just yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, Viggo?” he asked without opening his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence. Then, very suddenly, a woman’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you?!” she demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had Hiccup waking up completely. He jumped up, pulled the furs over himself. He looked towards the door, saw a curvaceous woman with long black hair in a braid standing there. She wore only a green robe and a belt. There was a knife sheathed there. Around her neck was a leather collar similar to Hiccup’s. She was another slave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what the fuck are you doing in my master’s bed?” She came over, arms crossed over her chest, looking as angry as ever. Hiccup was a little afraid of her, he admitted. He had no weapon, and he was completely naked. He couldn’t defend himself from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m Hiccup,” he introduced himself. He remembered Ryker saying something about a woman named Heather not going to like his presence. “And you must be Heather,” he deduced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t answer all my questions.” She didn’t say whether or not he had gotten her name right. Maybe he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m, uh…” How was he supposed to tell someone he was a pleasure slave? “I think you know why I’m naked in his bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so he fucked you, did he?” Heather, (or maybe not Heather), came closer. She still sounded quite angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looked on the verge of drawing the knife at her belt. “When did he buy you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yesterday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re new to this whole thrall thing, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You?” Hiccup didn’t know why he was trying to make conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman laughed. “I’ve been bought and sold and traded since I was 4 years old. Viggo was kind enough to rescue me from my last master, and in return I was to give him sex.” She narrowed her eyes. “But now that’s clearly not enough for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned, braid swinging, making to leave. Hiccup actually got up out of the bed, took her by the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned, glaring at him. Hiccup quickly let go of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, we got off on the wrong foot,” he said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know Viggo had another pleasure slave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmphed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, folded her arms, looked away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But can we try to be nice to each other, since we’re in the same boat?” Hiccup asked hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman sighed, looked at him. “I suppose.” She looked him over, taking in his entire body, and Hiccup blushed. “I don’t know what he sees in you save for a pretty face and green eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He likes green eyes then?” Hiccup asked, now noticing the color of hers. They were just as vibrant as his were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, then stuck out her hand. “I’m Heather.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup took her hand, shook it. “Nice to meet you.” He sat, pulled the furs back over him. “Maybe we can work this out. Maybe we can talk to Viggo. He clearly didn’t tell you he was buying another pleasure slave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know much about him yet, do you?” Heather sat beside Hiccup. “When Viggo wants something, he finds a way to take it. He doesn’t listen to other people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hiccup hadn’t realized that about him. But, then again, he had haggled for him, and had told him he would just have to accept his cock. Was Viggo a worse person than he was letting on to him? “Is he… bad?” he asked frightfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather looked slightly amused. “It’s been 3 years and I still can’t figure that out. Sometimes he’s kind. But there’s this… darkness in him that comes out sometimes. Have you seen it yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup remembered the dark look in Viggo’s eyes, the way he voiced his desire to hurt him and make him scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hiccup answered. It was his turn to look away. He felt horrible now. Maybe he hadn’t been bought by as kind of a person as he’d first thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get used to him,” Heather said, as if trying to get Hiccup to get over his worries. “He’s a lot to take in though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re telling me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door very suddenly opened, and Hiccup shrank back, afraid that Viggo had heard them talking about him. He didn’t seem to. He came in with a smile, a plump, middle-aged woman following behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so you two have met,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather stood, angry again. “Why didn’t you tell me you were buying another thrall?” she demanded. Was she allowed to do that? Could she really make demands of their master. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heather, relax. I’m sure you two will like each other.” Viggo put his hands on her shoulders. “It was an accident, really,” he answered. “I was at the Northern Markets when I spotted him. A beauty, isn’t he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup flushed, looked down in embarrassment. He wasn’t used to being called handsome and beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather looked back at Hiccup, then at Viggo again. “If you’re into that sort of guy, I guess.” She still sounded and looked upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heather, my dear, I promise I will make it up to you,” Viggo told her. He gave her a brief kiss on the lips. A flash of jealousy went through Hiccup at seeing that, and he didn’t know why. He’d only known Viggo for a day. What was the problem? “But for now, Hiccup needs clothing. Wouldn’t want him wandering around the house in naught but his skin, now would we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather chuckled. “No, I suppose not.” She kissed Viggo. “I’ll see you later then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave Hiccup a little wave, and then was leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s… interesting,” Hiccup said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, fiery one,” Viggo responded with a smile. “Now, get up. Time to measure you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup’s flush hadn’t quite left him yet, but it returned in full. He didn’t want anymore people seeing him naked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Viggo coaxed him. He held out his hand. Hiccup stared at it for a moment before taking it. He removed the furs and stood from the bed. “Good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Heather have her own rooms?” Hiccup asked as the seamstress came over with a measuring tape. She indicated for him to hold out his arms, so he did so. He didn’t want to be stealing rooms from someone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Viggo answered. “She’s been with me for a little while now. I quite like her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup had seen Heather make demands of him. Maybe he could do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you not tell me about her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slipped my mind,” Viggo answered. He went and sat in a wooden chair, crossed one leg over the other. “I was so focused on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup swallowed. That had never happened before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No </span>
  </em>
  <span>one had ever been so focused on him before as to lose sight of other things. All his life he’d been cast aside, mocked, distanced from others. Having someone’s full attention for so long was so different for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup stayed as still as he could as the seamstress measured him, but it was difficult. He had a habit of fidgeting and pacing when nothing was going on, or even when something was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind was racing, thinking of Viggo, of Heather, of his new home. This was more complex than he had originally thought it was going to be. He just hoped he’d be able to survive it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>